Be Like That
by Green Gallant
Summary: AU. College Songfic. 20 year old Gar Logan befriends Tara Markov outside his school one day. And it seems like no matter what he does he can't get her out of his head. And so on a whim he asks her out. BBxT all the way.
1. The Girl in North Park

_Author's Note: This is a story that I wrote a while back, its a college songfic to 3 Doors Down "Be Like That" Its one of my all time favorite songs. I hope you enjoy it. _

**"Be Like That"**

A Friday night at the local drive-in movie theater, up on a hilltop 20 year old Gar Logan watched the movie from under a shade tree. He sighs and he wonders to himself.

"Why can't that be me on screen?"

The film ends with a kiss scene. After a few seconds the movie is over. Headlights shine against the silver screen and engines come to life. Garfield gets up and stretches. As cars are leaving the drive-in. Gar gets on his bike and rides down the hill, without anyone ever knowing he was there. As he rides back to his apartment he thinks about all the things he has going in his life right now; college, a job, training to be a vet. He'd like to be an actor. He smiles and shakes his head slightly, as he continued peddling down the sidewalk. He gets back to his campus dorm, where he's a student at the University of California. He carries the bike up the stairs to the second floor and opens the door. His roommate Vic looks up from the TV,

"Hey, about time you got back." he said.

Gar carried the bike inside and shut the door behind him.

"Let me guess, drive-in?" his friend asked.

"Yeah." Gar said.

Opening the sliding door and putting his bike out on the balcony and locked it up for the night coming back in shut the door behind him.

"Uh, leave it open it's a little warm in here." Vic said.

"So, anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Gar asked him.

"I went out and partied tonight. You know the usual. So what did you see?" Vic asked.

"Went and saw some old black and white movie they were showing. Only saw the last 25 minutes of it." Gar said.

Vic thought for a moment and then asked

"Do you still want to be a movie star?"

"Definitely I've wanted to get into acting ever since I was 6." Said Gar

"So what kind of movie would you want to be in?" Vic asked.

"Comedy." His roomie answered.

Vic smiled, "You always were the class clown. So you're going to be the next Jim Carrey?" he asked.

"Just might." Gar said.

"What would you do to become an actor?" Vic asked again,

Gar looked over his shoulder at Vic and smiled.

"Do you even have to ask?" Gar shakes his head.

"Man, if I could be like that. I would give anything. Just to live one day in those shoes if I could be like that. Man, what would I do?" he finished.

"So, why don't you?" Vic asked.

"I don't know, I guess I want to get my schooling out of the way first before I try anything like that." he said.

Vic nodded his head in agreement.

"Probably would be the best for now." he said.

"Yeah, but one day I'm going to be an actor." Gar said.

"Good luck on that, as for me I'm headed for bed. I'll catch you later." Vic said.

"Ok, later man." Gar said.

Vic shut his bedroom door behind him. Gar got himself a drink from the fridge and went to bed.

The next morning, students walked to class as Gar was walking across campus he spotted a girl standing on the other side of the iron fence a woman about his age, with long blonde hair and big blue eyes. Well this girl had caught his attention. But he'd never saw her before. Of course there's tons of students here he doesn't really know. But this girl didn't look like a student. Her clothes were a little worn, she had holes in the knees of her jeans and she wore a brown coat. She didn't stay there for long, and left. As much as Gar would have loved to find out who she was, he was running late to class. As he sat in class, tuning in and out of the lecture he couldn't help but think about that girl he saw. Who was she? Was she really a student or just passing through? Class let out a while later and it was time for lunch. He went to the nearest burger joint where he usually ate. When he got done he decided to talk a walk through North Park a while later he looked and saw the girl from earlier sitting on a park bench feeding the birds and decided to approach her.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." she said.

"My name's Gar." he said.

"I'm Tara." she said.

"You mind if I sit down?" he asked.

"No." she said scooting over.

"I saw you outside the gates, at school this morning." he said.

"Oh...yeah." she said.

"Are you a student?" he asked her.

"No." she said.

"Oh sorry I thought you were." he said.

"I get that all the time." she said.

"So...where do you work at?" he asked.

Tara's dainty hands balled up into fists.

"I'm...from out of town." she answered.

"Oh, I see." he said

"Tara?"

She looked up at him,

"I know we just met but...I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?" he asked.

A little smile graced her lips

"I'd like that." She said.

"So, where do you live?"

Her face fell, "Uhhh...maybe we should just meet someplace." she said.

"OK, where do you want to meet?"

"W-what would you suggest?"

"I was thinking, College Pizza Palace 7 o'clock tonight if your available?" he suggested.

Tara smiled. "That sounds great."

"Great, I-I mean cool. So I'll see ya then?"

"Yeah, 7 it is then." She said.

"Awesome. I'll see you later Tara." he said and gets off the bench.

"See you Gar." she said as she watched him walk off.

While Gar returned to school, Tara walked down a sidewalk on the far side of town, holding her coat close to her body. She turned into an alleyway, walking down the street she sat down on a crate and sighed, before her sat her residence; a large cardboard refrigerator box. A tattered blue curtain, covered its entrance inside was couple of blankets that covered the floor of the box and in the corner of the box was an old stuffed bear. This is where she lives; this is why she couldn't let Gar know any more about her. Tara is homeless. A couple of hours later Gar returns home and throws his book bag on the couch, it slid off and landed on the floor books spilling out and carelessly leaves them there.

"Hey Vic, I got a date." he called,

His buddy was in the kitchen cooking up something.

"Who did ya'll meet?"

"Her name is Tara."

"Where at?"

"I met her in North Park."

"Cool, so what's she like?"

"Blonde, blue eyes really slender she's a real cutie." Gar sat down at the table and continued their conversation.

"Where's she from?" Vic asked.

"I don't know. I didn't think to ask her." Gar Said.

Vic was putting his dinner on a plate.

"So, what are you guys doing tonight?" he asked.

"We're going out to Pizza Palace, might go for a walk maybe a movie."

"Cool." Vic said.

"Yeah." Gar chuckled.

"What time you meeting her?"

"Seven." he said.

Vic sat down at the table. When Gar saw what he fixed he gave his friend a funny look.

"Scrambled eggs?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm kind of in a breakfast mood." Vic said.

"But its 4 in the afternoon." Gar said.

"Yeah, so?" Vic asked.

Gar shook his head "Never mind."

On the other side of town Tara sat on her crate thinking to herself, her legs tucked up to her chest.

_"What was I thinking? I shouldn't have said yes. This was all a mistake." she thought to herself. "I don't have any money; I don't even have a place to live."_

She continued lost in her thoughts contemplating whether she should through with it. She decided to talk a walk, try and clear her thoughts before she came to a definite decision. As she walked down the street, she thought back on today.

_Flashback: She was just walking back to her "place" this morning, when she saw him in the school yard. She glanced at him only for a second and then left. Didn't even remember his face then later she met him for the first time in the park..._

The next time she glanced up, she noticed she was right across the street from the pizza place. She didn't realize she had traveled this far. She could see him sitting close to the window. Tara's feet wouldn't budge all she could do was just stand there and watch him. She studied him for a second. He seemed nice, friendly, and kind of a goof. And the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to be with him. It was just one date after all; he doesn't have to know everything about her. She was smiling.

"Maybe this is the right thing." she thought making her feel warm inside.

She started across the road to the restaurant.

The front door opened and the little bell ringed, Gar looked up there she is.

"Hey Tara!" he waved she looked to her left and saw him sitting by the window.

"Hi Gar!" she waved back.

A waitress walked up to Tara. She was about the same age as her.

"Good evening, welcome to the College Pizza Palace. I take it your with him?" she said cheerfully.

Tara chuckled.

"What gave it away?" she asked.

The waitress smiled and said "This way."

She ushered her over to the window seat where Gar was sitting. Tara sat down across from him.

"Hi." she said.

"Hey!" returning the gesture.

The waitress laid down their menus in front of them.

"And what can I get you to drink?" she asked taking out a pad and pen.

"Coke." Gar said.

"Is Pepsi, ok?" she asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"I'll have Mountain Dew." Tara said.

"Ok, I'll be back with your drinks." she said leaving them. Gar turned to Tara.

"So what have you been up to?" he asked.

"Not much. What about you?" she asked.

Gar shrugged "The usual, go and watch a movie was the hilltop at the drive-in."

"I've never been out there, I always wanted to go."

"Would you like to?" he asked.

She looked up at him and smiled, nodding her head. Gar smiled back. A second later the waitress came back with their drinks and laying their menus down in front of them.

About an hour later they were finishing their pepperoni and cheese pizza. Gar leans back in his seat and belches.

"Oh god, that was good." He said.

Tara took a sip of her pop and let out an even louder belch, her face went red and she covered her mouth making her date laugh. They left the restaurant after paying and went down to the ice rink. Gar knew a friend who runs the place, so they had the entire rink to themselves. Much of the time was spent with both of them falling on their butts. But after awhile they started to get the hang of it. Gar took her by the hand, and started swinging her around. She didn't feel scared she felt safe, secure. Like there was no greater force on earth that could tear them apart. As they begun to spin around faster, Tara bended her knees kept going down, down, until her butt was only inches from the ice. She then began to rise up until she was standing again. It wasn't until then that Gar lost his balance and fell on top of her. The both of them laughing their heads spinning It took them a few seconds to realize what kind of position they was in. they look into each other's eyes, Gar felt something soft in his hand. She smiled at him; he gently squeezed and realized what he had a hold of. She didn't seem to mind. He smiled back at her and continued squeezing it; she placed her hand over his. She giggled softly, placing her right hand on his back. She squeezed his hand that was softly squeezing her breast. Slowly they closed the distance between their lips and held their first kiss.

After a while they got up cold…and yet…really warm at the same time. They smiled their faces heated either by blush or by infatuation. They left the arena a few minutes later, and were walking down a sidewalk with some dimly lit streetlights. There was a giant full moon out tonight against a cloudy midnight blue sky. She felt safe with him, true he wasn't the strongest person around. But that didn't matter to her. They made their way out to the drive-in movie theater and sat on top of the hill, Gar was sitting at the night before. As the movie started she leaned back and relaxes into his chest. Gar smiled as he brushed the strands of hair from out of her eyes.

"I love you Gar." She tells him.

"I love you too," he says and kissed her on the brow.

He spends his nights in California

Watching the stars on the big screen

And then he lies awake and he wonders

Why can't that be me?

'Cause in his life he's filled with all these good intentions

He's left a lot of things he'd rather not mention right now

Just before he says good-night

He looks up with a smile at me and he says

(Chorus)

If I could be like that

I would give anything

Just to live one day in those shoes

If I could be like that

What would I do?

What would I do?

Yeah

Now in dreams we run

She spends her days up in the North Park

Watching the people as they pass

And all she wants is just a little piece of this dream

Is that too much to ask?

With a safe home

And a warm bed

On a quiet little street

All she wants is just that something to hold on to

That's all she needs

Yeah

Chorus

If I could be like that

I would give anything

Just to live one day in those shoes

If I could be like that

What would I do?

What would I do?

Yeah

Yeah, yeah

Oh, oh, oh yeah

I'm falling into this

In dreams, we run away

Chorus 3x

Yeah, Yeah

Falling in

I feel I'm

Falling into this again

_Author's Note: Well, what did you think? Please review. _


	2. Later That Night

_Author's Note: Hey I'm back and I finally updated the story. I'm sorry that it took so long I would have updated sooner but I got sidetracked. Anyway here's the second part to Gar and Tara's date that night. I hope everyone enjoys this. _

**Be Like That**

**Chapter 2**

**"Later That Night" **

They were walking back from the drive-in theatre arm in arm. She looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back. She rested her head on his shoulder, she hasn't been this happy in a long time. They walked up the broken sidewalk under the same dimly lit streetlamps with the full moon sitting above the horizon. Tara breathed a sigh of contentment as they walked. Gar chuckled to himself while they continued walking.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." She said.

"So did I." he said.

"Garfield?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for bringing me out. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I've been hitting the books pretty hard lately." He said.

Tara giggled.

"So is there anything else you want to do?" he asked.

"I've already done more than I thought I could tonight." She said.

"Really? Hey come on, I have an idea." He said leading her.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see. I think it's a place your pretty familiar with." he said jogging.

Tara had to run to keep up with him.

A couple minutes later they were back in North Park, where they first met earlier.

"Its even more beautiful at night." she said.

They journeyed down the walkway and went up to a stone bridge that over looked the creek. They stand there basking in the moonlight casting a reflection off the rippling water. They gaze out onto the night view of the park. The shadows of the trees and greenery of the shrubs and foliage, the midnight blue starry sky painted against the placid backdrop, the fireflies come out to dance in the serene peacefulness of the night. Gar put his arm around Tara and drew her closer to him pulling her inward to his chest. She looked into his green eyes as he gazed into her baby blues. She felt his other arm slip around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed. He ran his fingers through her soft silky hair and broke apart from their kiss.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too. You have no idea how much this night means to Me." she said.

He smiled and kissed her once more.

"I think I feel the same way." he said.

Tara kissed him back in a deep and passionate way. She pulled away and smiled; she took him by the hand and led him off the bridge. They walked through the rest of the park. A flurry of fireflies circled around them once and took off into the trees Tara giggled as they flew past them, they continued on their way through the park. They went off the trail into the cool midnight grass and went down to the edge of the creek. They sat along the bank and looked up into the starry sky. A soft breeze blew over them Tara shivered and drew nearer to him. He put his arm around her, she smiled and he smiled back. A large cloud pulled away from the moon. The heavens turned purple. They looked on in awe at the lavender skies.

"It's beautiful." Said Tara.

No sooner had it appeared another large cloud formation covered the moon highlighting the sky with lavender and navy streaks. Gar stood up and brushed himself off.

"My butt's getting wet." He said.

"Yeah, mine too." She laughs. He helps her off the grass they made their way up the hill and back up to the trail.

They walked out of North Park together arm in arm; Tara rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled looking down at her; she let out a sigh of content. He placed his hand over hers as she nuzzled him. A couple of blocks later they were walking past the College Pizza Palace where there date first began. They stopped outside the restaurant it was closed now. A clock in the city square read 12:30. She kisses him and steps back.

"Well, I better get going." She said.

"I can walk you back to your place if you want." He said.

"That's really sweet Gar, but I can't." She told him.

"I understand." He said. She looked away, a sad expression etched on her features.

"Tara…I love you." He said. She looked back at him and smiled softly.

"I love you too." She said, "_I really do." _

She stepped back and started walking away Gar grabbed her hand, she turned back to him.

"Do I at least get a good night kiss?" he asked.

"No, I'm sorry I can't." She said. _"I can't get too attached to him." _

"Oh, ok." He said trying not to sound too discouraged.

"I really had fun tonight. I'm glad I got the chance to know you." She said.

"Yeah, same here." He said with half a smile.

"Oh, all right. Come here." She said hugging him and offered him one last kiss to remember her by.

"Good night Gar."

"Good night Tara."

She hugged him one last time and walked away. "Bye."

"Bye Tara." He said and slowly began to walk away.

A couple of blocks later Tara was walking up the street thinking back her night. At the same time and distance Gar was walking the opposite direction toward his apartment. He smiled to himself as he thought back on tonight. Meeting a new girl, taking her out to the ice rink, the little _accident_ they had, going to the drive-in theatre and a quiet walk through the park. As his mind circulated around the idea, he knew one thing. He couldn't wait to meet that girl again.

He walked up the stairs to his apartment at the Univ. of California campus and unlocked the door. Not to his surprise Vic was on the couch with a girl, they were watching TV together.

"What's up? You get back from your date?" Vic asked.

"Yeah." Gar said coming in the door.

"So how was it?" he asked. The girl with him rested her head on Vic's chest.

"Awesome. Got pizza, went out to the skate rink, movie and went for a walk through North Park." Gar told them.

"Sounds like you had fun. You plan on a second date?" Vic asked.

"Definatly. I don't know what it is about this girl. But I really like her." Gar said.

Tara was walking back to her place turning up the street corner into an ally. The girl sighed as she made it up to the refrigerator box she called home. Tara sat down on the crate across from it. And looked down at ground, a well of sadness filled up inside her and while she had a great time with Gar. The best she's had. She knew that things would never be the way she wanted them to be. She could never be the woman he expected her to be. To have a normal home and a warm bed and to be surrounded by the comforts of home, she couldn't afford that even if she tried. Fate always had a way of screwing her over. And it seemed there was nothing, absolutely nothing she could do about it. A tear came to the young girl's eye. She didn't know how she could go on like this. With no family Tara was all alone in this big, big world. But does it have to be this way? She wondered as she raised her head up looking at the box and bed and blankets across from her. Surely there must be a way to live a better life. If she could live the life of a normal girl, that's all she wanted. Her thoughts turned back to Gar. The only person that really looked at her as something other than a homeless girl, the fact that he doesn't know this troubled her. She knew that she loved him, but if he found out…he might not love her anymore. Until today she didn't have much to live for. But meeting him has changed everything for her. Now she wants a better life, one with him in it. But can she really change what fate has given her?

_Please Review_


	3. New Beginnings

_Author's Note: Hey I finally decided to update the story. I started work on this last week and think its pretty good. It will be a departure from previous chapters but I think you'll like it. Enjoy. _

Tara sat on her crate in the alleyway rocking back and forth with her legs pulled up to her chest. She thought back to what happened earlier with Gar. She loved being with him; she had never had a more perfect night than with him. There was little comfort growing up on the streets, it was a dangerous place. A feeling she knew well, with no one to watch out for you. You never know what lurks around the next corner, who may try to harm you, rape you, or even kill you. She had survived for many years on the streets by being cautious, never letting her guard down for a minute. And ready to run at the slightest hint of danger. She wasn't sure how she managed to make it on the streets this long. She knew there were men out there that would try to hurt her. And the longer she stayed in this hellhole the greater danger she was in. She had to get out.

Up till now Tara's life had been nothing but emptiness, ever since her house burned down six months ago. With no family and no place else to go Tara had roamed the streets these past six months. Knowing first hand what other homeless people are like, most of them are not in their right mind. But probably none scared her more than the frat boys that would come up to her. She pressed her teddy bear against her chest. Tara got off her crate and crawled into the refrigerator box she called a bed. Settling underneath tattered covers she closed lid and went to sleep. As she lay there inside her box, she thought to herself there had to be a better life than the one she was living. All she could do was hope and pray her fortune would change.

The next morning Tara was up early walking down the street on her way to breakfast. At that same time Gar was getting ready to head out the door for school. As Tara made her way around the corner she walked past a pair of guys, they smiled at each other and decided to tail her. Tara didn't know she was being followed, and then she felt it. Her body went rigid an uneasy feeling came over her, from the corner of her eye she saw the two men. Her skin went pail as she started to tremble. Acting purely on instinct she ran, they chased after her. Tara sprinted down the sidewalk and around the corner. Gar was riding his bike in the opposite direction and saw her running and the two guys that were after her.

"Hey!" he yelled and went to cut them off.

Tara ran past him as Gar rode up on the sidewalk stopping the two men. The two college boys stopped short and went around him. In a split second Gar got off his bike spun it around and hit one in the back of the head with his front tire knocking him to the ground. The second man stopped after his buddy was struck and looked up at Gar.

"Leave her alone." Gar told them.

"You want to die little man?" said the man that was still standing.

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Gar replied.

The one he hit got up off the ground.

"Your about to be!" he said.

Gar threw down his bike ready to fight. The black guy threw the first punch; Gar dodged it and punched him in the jaw. The white guy kicked him in the chest knocking Gar flat on his back. The men pounced on Gar and began beating him. Gar kneed the black man in the groin and pushed him off punching the white guy in the face. Gar fought tooth and nail to break free finally emerging out of the dogpile. The men got back up ready to go another round, when police cars pulled up to the scene. The men immediate evacuate while police chase after them. And quickly arrest the two men. Several minutes later after being questioned by police Gar and Tara were left to themselves. The boy sat on the sidewalk while Tara hovered over him.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah its nothing. Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine. That was really brave of you." She smiled.

"Any guy would have done the same." He said.

"No you're wrong, not many people have done that for me." Tara shook her head and smiled.

"Well they should. Come on, we better get you home." He said getting up.

"…"

"You ok?" he asked.

"…"

"T!"

"Huh?"

"Are you all right?" he said.

"Yeah I'm…fine." she said.

"Come on, let's get you home." He told her.

"Yeah…home." She said.

A while later they made it back to Tara's 'place'. A lump formed in her throat as she led him to where she lived.

"So which one is yours T?" Gar said as they walked down the sidewalk together.

Gar looked up at the two apartment buildings that bordered the alleyway. Tara sighed deeply.

"Here I'll show you." She led him by the hand.

Tara prepared herself for the inevitable as she led him around the corner to where she lives. Gar stood there perplexed seeing nothing more than a refrigerator box and some crates.

"I don't get it." He said. She turned back to face him.

"This is where I live Gar." She came clean.

"What? There like a side door to the apartment or something?" he asked.

"I don't actually have a home Gar." She confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

Tara bowed her head and closed her eyes. "I was afraid you wouldn't like me anymore."

"Why would you think that?" he asked.

"Why shouldn't I? I'm homeless Gar."

He touched her chin and gently lifted her head.

"Tara there's nothing in this world that could make me love you any more or less. I love you unconditionally, you know that." He told her.

She buried herself in his chest and held him as close as she could. Gar slowly put his arms around her and rested his chin on her back.

"So you've been living here this whole time?" he asked.

"Yeah." She muffled.

"How long have you been living out here?" he asked.

"Six months, my house burned down a while back. It was on the news." She said.

"That was your place?" he said.

"Yeah."

"I remember seeing that, it was one of the biggest fires in years. I'm sorry I didn't know that." He said.

"Its ok, I've been doing fine on my own ever since. Its not easy though." She said.

"Don't you have any place to stay? What about your friends or family?" she asked.

"My family died in the blaze." She said.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Its ok. I don't have any friends in this town anyway. And they put a limit on how long you can stay at a homeless shelter. You do what you can to survive out here." She said.

"You shouldn't have to live like this." He told her.

"No one ever said life was fair. That's a lesson I learned the hard way." She replied.

"I can't imagine what it must be like living here." He said.

"You learn to grow up fast, that's for sure." She said.

"I want you to come stay with Me." He told her. Tara looked at him surprised.

"You serious?" she asked.

"I'm totally serious, the streets are no place for you to live. I have an apartment on campus you can stay at." He said.

"Can you do that?" she asked.

"Course, I'll have to talk with my roommate first. But I'm sure he wont mind." Said Gar.

Greengallantgreengallantgreengallantgreengallantgreengallantgreengallantgreengallantgreengallant

"Are you nuts?!" came Vic's reply later that evening.

"Think about it dude, she doesn't have any place to go." Gar reasoned with him.

His roommate sighed.

"Its not safe for her out there." Gar told him.

"Look its not that I don't want her staying here. But we can get fined, and maybe even kicked out of the apartment if they find out she lives here." He said to Gar.

"Our landlord has issues with freeloaders." Vic explained to Tara.

"Oh." She nodded.

"You're being unreasonable. You're worried about losing your home? She doesn't even have a home!" Gar yelled.

"Calm down man. I'm not being unreasonable, I'm just being realistic. Keep your voice down, otherwise we'll be dealing with him a lot sooner than we want." Vic said.

"Please just let her stay tonight." Gar pleaded.

Vic snorted at Gar and turned his attention to Tara. He studied the tiny 20-year old before reaching a decision. He let out defeated sigh.

"All right, she can stay. But just for tonight." He said.

A smile came to the girl's face as she linked her arms around Vic's neck. He couldn't help but smile as a warm feeling came over him and gently hugged her back.

"Yeah well…" He cleared his throat.

"Gar can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

Tara let go of him and walked to the other side of the room for them to talk.

"Look I don't care if you spend the night with her just…. keep your clothes on ok? I don't want to hear you guys at two in the morning." Vic whispered.

"Your one to talk." Said Gar.

"Ohhh that's a low blow." Vic said.

"You brought it up." Replied Gar as he turned to walk away.

"I'm going to get him for that." Vic said under his breath.

Later that evening they went out and bought Tara some new clothes. That night she lay in bed with Gar in the new pajamas pants and black shirt she bought. Gar lay next to her wearing just his pajama bottoms. The two of them sat on top of the covers watching TV in the dimly lit room.

"Thanks for everything Gar. You didn't have to go through all that trouble for Me." She told him.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I did it because I wanted to. I wanted you to be happy Tara." He told her.

Tara was taken back by his words, her eyes dilated. She smiled as she rested her head on his chest.

"No one's ever been this nice to me." She said.

"What about your family?" he asked inquisitively.

"They cared for me too. It's been a long time since anyone's been nice to Me." She said.

"Tara you can stay here for as long as you want. I don't care what Vic says." He told her.

"But…" she said.

"Don't worry I can handle him. I've put up with him this long." He joked.

"You really are an amazing guy Gar." She smiled.

"Thanks. Your pretty amazing yourself." He smiled back.

"Oh Gar." She leaned forward and kissed his lips.

Gar reached for the light and turned it off.

"I'm serious I better not hear anything in there!" Vic called from the next room.

_Author's Note: So what did you think? The next chapter will deal with Tara trying to gain an average life, and getting use to living with the guys and not get caught. Eventually the plot will work its way to Tara's real goal. To become a college student. Let me know what you think of this latest work and I'll try and update my other stories as soon as possible. _

_Please review._

_The Green Gallant. _


	4. Messing With Your Roommate

_Authors Note: Hey guys what's up? I finally decided to update this fic, I know a lot of people have been looking forward to the next chapter and I really apologise for that, I should have gotten around to it alot sooner. Anyway I decided to have some fun with this next chapter. And I hope my readers can take a joke. Anyway here's the next chapter of our story. I've been working on it the past few days so I hope everyone likes it. I'm not even sure what to call it to be honest. I hate it when that happens. Anyway enjoy the next chapter and let me know what you think. _

**Be Like That**

**Chapter 4**

**Messing with your Roommate**

Later that night.

"Hey Tara you awake?"

"Zzzz."

"Tara." He said a little louder.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm awake Gar."

"So what do you think of everything?" he asked.

"It's really nice." She said.

"You remember what Vic said earlier?" he asked.

Tara thought back for a minute trying to remember what it was he told them.

"_I mean it I better not hear any shaboinking in there." _

"Yeah?" she said.

"What do you say we screw with him a little?" he said.

"How do we do that?" she asked.

He put cupped his hand against her head and whispered into her ear. In the other room Victor was fast asleep in his bed, after a long day of hitting the books he deserved a good night's rest when suddenly he heard something.

"_Ohhh."_ At first his ears didn't register it, he was too far-gone to really notice it at first.

"_Oh yes!" _his eyes shot open after hearing the second moan and then a third.

"_Ohh!" _it was Tara.

Vic clenched his eyes shut he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Oh God, you got to be kidding me. I _specifically_ told them do the nasty!" he muttered to himself.

"_Ohh! Ohh! Oh Gar! Oh! Uhh! Gar yes! Yes!" _

Vic put his pillow over his face to drown it out. In the other room Tara continued to moan with Gar stifling his laughter doing everything in his power not to burst out in laughter. The two of them were laying perfectly still save for Gar who was beating his fist against the mattress and thrashing on the bed trying to contain his laughter while she continue with her fake orgasm. Vic rolled over in his bed and wrapped his pillow around his head trying to block it out, but it was still getting through.

"_Gar! You God! Oh yes! Yes! Take me! Uh! Uh!" _she continued.

Vic was beside himself he felt his eyes beginning to water. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. To add to it they started bouncing on the bed to add to the effect. Vic threw his pillow on the floor and punched the nightstand it was too much for him to take. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"What did I tell you?! No fornicating in the house!!!" he screamed.

Then it was Gar's turn

"_Oh! Oh! Yes Gar you rule!" _he said with Tara biting her tounge stifling her laughter

Vic shook his head and pounded on the wall with his fist. The wall on their side shook and continued laughing. Vic fumed thoroughly annoyed at their antics, a while later the girl banged her butt against his door making it sound like they were having sex right outside his door. Until he finally opened it and stood there with his hands on his hips, the two of them jumped back and continued laughing prompting him to chase them through the apartment. Gar jumped over the back of the couch while Tara raced towards the bathroom and slammed the door, Vic jumped over the sofa and caught his foot on the back and fell over. And then chased his roommate into the kitchen Tara poked her head out of the bathroom and went to investigate Vic had him corned.

"I got you now!" he said.

It was then Tara jumped on his back like a monkey allowing Gar to escape. With Tara on his back he chased Gar back into the living room and tackled him with Tara falling onto the couch the three of them laughed while Vic wrestled his roommate and made him pay for messing with him. After a few minutes the laughter subsided when they heard shouts coming from the room below the three of them settled on the couch and turned on the TV.

Later that night after they went back to bed, Vic stayed behind getting some shaving cream from the medicine cabinet, a half hour later he snuck into their bedroom and sprayed some into Gar's hand. Then taking a feather he lightly touched his friend's face with it causing Gar to smear it on his mouth, then lightly touching Tara's shoulder the young girl shivered and rolled over facing Gar, grazing his face with the feather and then over to Tara causing Gar to wipe it over the side of her face. Vic snickered to himself as he continued with the prank. In the morning the two were still asleep with Gar's arm resting over his girlfriend's face a copious amount had been smear on her face when finally Tara woke up she touched her face and felt the goo and sat bolt-up in bed.

"Eww, Gar!" she yelled.

Gar flew up in bed next to her.

"Huh? Whoa, what?" he said confused and turned and saw half her face coated in blue shaving cream.

"How could you do that to me?" she yelled.

"I don't even know what I…oh man." He turned his attention to the smeared goo in his right hand.

"Vic!" he yelled

The two of them got up and wiped it off of themselves. As the two of them made their way for the door they got stuck in something clear, sticky and invisible to them. They were stuck it was like they walked into a giant spider web, finally it ripped and they fell to the ground coated in the mystery substance only to discover that it was Glad wrap.

"Vic!!!" his roommate yelled.

In the next room the dark skinned tenet snickered in his sleep his prank was a success. Gar and Tara continued to struggle with the adhesive wrap. Tara screamed Vic's name finally her boyfriend managed to break free of the sticky substance and rip it off of Tara. The college student growled as he went to Vic's room and kicked in the door, his roommate pretended to be asleep he came up to him and punched him in the back.

"Ow!" he yelled.

"You lame ass." Gar growled.

Vic's arm shot out from under the covers and nailed him in the balls his buddy doubled over and grabbed his legs in disbelief.

"I told you not to mess with me." Said Vic.

His buddy fell on his butt and cradled himself. His roommate laughed as he got out of bed. Tara leaned against the doorway and shook her head.

"I'm going to take a shower." She said.

"All right, we'll go out for breakfast in a little while." Said Vic.

"OK. You going to be all right down there?" she asked her boyfriend.

Gar stuck his arm up and gave her a thumbs up.

"Super." He groaned.

After she left his arm dropped Vic got off his bed and went to pick him up off the ground grabbing him by his waistband.

"All right, get out I got to get dressed." And chucked him out of the bedroom and landing on the hallway floor.

"You really know how to treat a friend." He groaned.

Vic shut the door without saying another word. Gar picked himself off the ground and made it back to his room to change. While Tara took a shower there was a knock at the door, Gar came out of his room and answered the door it was the dorm inspector his heart dropped into his stomach.

"Hey Gar." The dorm inspector said.

"Hey." He said.

"I got some complains last night about some loud noises coming from your dorm. Would you like to explain that?" the bespectacled supervisor said.

"Uhh...oh boy." he said under his breath.

_AN: All right that's all for now. I hope everyone enjoyed it, its a little more risque than what I usually write but I hope everyone got a good laugh out of it. Anyway be sure to let me know what you think, and hopefully nobody was too offended by it. Dont kill me. Thanks again for being so paitient and for being such loyal readers. _

_Please review. _

_Green Gallant. _


	5. Let's Get It Started!

_Author's Note: All right so I'm back with another chapter I was going to post it over the weekend but meh, I figured I'd post it before going home today. Let me know what you think of this all right? I hope everyone likes it. :)_

**Chapter 5**

**Let's Get It Started!**

"I received some complaints from tenants saying that you guys were causing a lot of racket late last night. Care to explain what happened?" the dorm inspector asked.

"Uh well I…you see the thing is…" Gar stammered.

The dorm inspector stood there waiting for an answer from the blonde tenant that was sweating bullets in front of him.

"We just got a little carried away last night." Vic said from behind.

The dorm inspector gave them a disapproving glare through his glasses before answering.

"Well all right, but keep it down next time will ya? One of the neighbors said they heard a girl moaning late last night." he said.

Vic looked down at Gar and pretended to scold him.

"Dude what did I tell you about watching those videos?" His friend looked up at dumbstruck.

"Well see that it doesn't happen again. There are other people living here you know." The dorm inspector said.

"And you should get a life." Vic muttered.

"What did you say?"

"I said you smell nice." He covered.

The DS gave him a look before turning to leave the two roommates shut the door on him.

"Dill nuts." Vic muttered to himself.

"I hate that guy." Gar said.

"I know." His buddy replied.

As they came back into the living room Tara came out in a robe drying her hair.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Oh that was the dorm superintendent, some of the neighbors narked on us, don't worry we got rid of him." Vic said.

"What did you tell him?" she said sitting down on the couch.

"He said I was watching porno." Her boyfriend muttered before plopping down on the couch next to her.

"Do you?" she asked inquisitively.

"Uhh…"

"All right enough about that, what do you say we get some breakfast?" Vic asked.

"Yeah. How about you?" she asked Gar.

"I am pretty hungry actually." He said.

"All right I'll be out in a minute." She said getting up after closing the bedroom door Vic turned his attention to Gar.

"You really look at porn?"

"NO!" he yelled.

"All right just checking."

Gar shook his head in disbelief.

"Can't believe you told him that."

"Would you prefer I told him about her?" he asked.

"You really want me to answer that?" said Gar.

A while later Tara came out wearing a black and white layered shirt and denim skirt once she was out he went into his room to change. Once he was changed putting on a yellow shirt and jeans the trio made they're way downstairs and piled into Vic's car and went out to McDonald's for breakfast getting hotcakes and sausage. Vic went for the Deluxe Breakfast eggs, pancakes, sausage and hash browns. A while later they drove back to the apartment Gar had a 9am and Vic had a 10 o'clock class leaving Tara to fend for herself. With the boys gone she plopped down on the couch once again and turned on the TV.

A while later class let out and Vic and Gar were walking across campus trying to figure out what to do the rest of the day. When Vic's phone started to ring.

"Hello? Hey what's up? Not much just got out of class how have you and Kori been doing? Cool, cool. Yeah we can do that, let me clear that with the guys first. Yeah should be fun we'll see you tonight. All right later." and hung up.

"That was Rich he was wanting to know if they could get together at the apartment tonight." he told Gar.

"What did they have in mind? Just sit and drink?" he asked.

"Actually he was sort of specific, your going to love this." Vic told him.

A while later they got back to the apartment to find Tara asleep on the couch her boyfriend shook her awake.

"Hey Tara."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Oh hey guys, your out of class already?"

"Yeah I only had one class today, listen we got some friends comeing over this evening you want to help us out?" he said.

"Yeah sure." she sat up.

"Cool wanna go to town and pick up supplies?" he asked and pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

"Yeah!" she bolts up.

"Ha ha. Come on." he said taking her by the hand.

Vic went into his room to study for a bit and to get things prepaired for the party later. Gar and Tara went down stairs and climbing into his green Jeep and went to town to pick up party supplies. At the story they picked up snacks, soda and beer while coming back from the supermarket they drove by the ally that used to be her home.

"Hey Gar do you mind if we take a look at my old place for a second?" she asekd.

"Sure." he said pulling up next to the curb across the street.

Climbing out of the vehicle they walked across the street to her cardboard box in the alley.

"Seemed a lot bigger when I lived here." she said looking at the refigiderator box that use to be her home.

She knelt infront of the humble structure he knelt down behind her and touched her shoulder.

"This was my whole world." she told him.

"You all right?"

"Yeah. It just brings back a lot of bad memories." a tear formed in her eye.

"And now you have the chance to make better ones." he told her.

The young girl buried her head in his chest he put his arm around her.

"Yeah I know." she sobbed.

"Its ok." he said kissing the crown of her head.

"that part of your life is over now." he told her.

"I know." she continued to cry.

"I just miss my family. I miss them so much."

"I know. Come on let's get out of here." he told her.

"Ok -sniff- can we get my things first?"

"Are you sure you want them?"

"Yeah. There all I have left of them." she said.

"Ok." he said.

Tara unfurled herself from his chest long enough to collect her old blanket and stuffed bear from the box.

"Are you going to be all right?"

"Yeah." she wrapped her arms around him once more with the bear and blanket in hand and cried into his shoulder.

After sitting there for a few minutes they made it back across the street and into the Jeep stopping by the local McDonald's they got a bite to eat and she was starting to feel like her old self.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm good thanks for everything Gar."

"Hey somebody's gotta take care of you." he laughed.

"Yeah." she said looking down at the table.

"Hey come on, I know what'll cheer you up. We got to stop by the costume shop on the way back." he told her.

"Costume shop?" she said.

"You'll see. Come on finish up." he smiled.

"All right." she downed the last bite of her sandwhich and grabbed her vanilla milkshake to go.

A while later they arrived at Crazy Dean's Partymania superstore. The storefront had a screaming clown as its markee, Tara didnt like clowns and clung to Gar as they made thier way into the store. Making thier way through the aisles he foud some of the costumes he wanted and picked up a red leather jacket, a blue, red and yellow tye-dyed shirt, a sparkling glove and a wig. He also picked up a pair of black genie pants and a yellow vest along with some old school shades and told tara to grab anything she wanted. She picked up a tie and a few other things. A while later they made their way out the store where she clung to him again with the scary clown markee looking down at her.

"Dude are you afraid of clowns?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid of clowns!"

"Why?"

"Have you seen the movie _It_?" she asked.

"No."

"Dont that movie scares the living hell out of me. I couldnt sleep for days." she told him.

"All right I get it." he said.

When they got to the Jeep she looked up at the markee and the markee laughed at her. She ducked into the Jeep and told him to drive and they were off to the CD shop now. After picking up the appropirate CDs they headed back to the apartment where Vic was already setting stuff up.

"Did you get the costumes?" he asked.

"All right here." Gar said handing him the bag.

"Awesome thanks guys we only have a few hours until they arrive." Vic said

"We know." Gar told him.

"So is there anything else you need?" Tara asked.

"Yeah you can help with the snacks just put them out on the table. " Vic said.

"So how many are we expecting?" she asked.

"Just some close friends of ours. Gar make sure all the electrical eqipment is hooked up." he said.

"You got it man." he said as he went to check the equipment.

"All the beer and cold drinks put away?" Vic asked.

"Yeah." Gar answered.

"Good. What about the cold cuts?"

"I just put them out vic." she told him.

"All right. How's the equipment?"

"Everything's hooked up and should be ready to go." said Gar.

"Awesome let me hear those speakers." said Vic.

"You guys sure go to alot of trouble to have this party." said Tara.

"Only the best for our friends T." he said.

The feedback came over the speakers and Gar adjusted the sound letting one of thier songs play out.

"All right that should do it." he said getting up off the ground.

"Good job." Vic told him.

"So are we good to go?" Tara asked.

"Yeah I think so. This is goig to be one hellacious party." he said.

2 hours later there was a knock at the door and Tara opened it to see a group of people standing in the door.

"Hey you must be them!" she said.

"Are you Tara?" asked Richard.

"Yeah I am come on in." she said opening the door for them.

"Yeah thanks Vic told us all about you." he said.

"Everything?" she asked.

"Well I might have left out a thing or two." he said coming from behind her.

"Vic!" Rich yelled hugging his friend.

"Hey Rich long time no see!" he said.

"Hey Victor!" said Kori.

"Come here girl, I havent seen you in ages. How you been?" he said hugging the red head girl.

"Great! How have you and Gar been?" she asked.

"Well we havent killed each other yet so I guess we're doing all right." he joked.

"Yeah yeah yeah, he talks tough. You should have been here last night. You guys really missed out. How you been Kor?" " Gar came in.

"Great how have you been?" she said hugging Gar.

"Pretty good, its great to see you guys again. Dudes, I'd like you to meet Tara Markov. Tara these are my friends Richard Grayson and Kori Anders. And I thought someone else was coming. Where is she?" he asked.

"Right here." the woman in question answered.

"Hey I was wondering when you'd show up, Tara this is my other friend Raven Roth. Raven this is Tara." he told her.

"Pleased to meet you Tara, he speaks pretty highly of you." she said shaking the young girl's hand.

"Thanks its great to meet you too." she said. Raven smiled and nodded.

"So what do you say we get this shindig startted?" smiled Vic.

"Did you just call it a shindig?" asked Gar.

"Dude dont make me hurt in front of all these people." Vic told him.

The guys laughed Raven turned on the music and started dancing everyone else took their cue as Rich took Kori's hand and led her out to the middle of the living room Tara and Gar did the same thing while Vic danced with Raven. And the party was on. About a half hour into it the guys decided to put on their costumes. Richard was dressed up as Johnny Cash, Kori was dressed up as Christina Agulara wearing a leather micro skirt and a white button-up sleeveless shirt with black and red stalkings and a black leather hat that was poofy. Raven was dressed up as Amy Lee from Evanescense wearing a black wig and a black wifebeater with a long white skirt and jeans under it. Tara was dressed as Avril wearing a black tank top and a red and black stripped tie around her neck wearing heavy eyeliner.

Finally the two party machines came out of thier bedrooms Gar was dressed up as Michael Jackson wearing the red leather jacket and tie-dyed shirt from earlier along with black highwater pants and a white sparkling glove wtih sunglasses and a jeri curl wig. And finally the Piece de resistance Vic came out of his room dressed as MC Hammer. The group all laughed at each other's costumes, in caes you havent figured it out yet this is a theme party where everyone dressed up as singers.

"All right guys let's get this party started!" said Vic.

"Yeah!" the guys yelled as he turned up the radio as it played the first song and Gar took his place behind the microphone in the middle of the room.

_They told him don't you ever come around here  
Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear  
The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear  
So beat it, just beat it_

You better run, you better do what you can  
Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man  
You wanna be tough, better do what you can  
So beat it, but you wanna be bad

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it

They're out to get you, better leave while you can  
Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man  
You wanna stay alive, better do what you can  
So beat it, just beat it

Gar was doing a bang up job doing Michael Jackson considering there wasnt a karoke machine in sight. Tara screamed as he did MJ's iconic dance the rest of his friends laughed watching do the crotch grab Kori had to look away still laughing at his display.

_...Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

Just beat it, (Hoo Hoo!) beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Just beat it, beat it  
Beat it, beat it, beat it_

Gar held his mic in the air finishing out the song and his friends cheered wildly.

"All right not bad, not bad buddy." Vic told him. Tara threw her arms around and kissed his cheek.

"All right so who's up next?" asked Vic.

_Author's Note: All right so I couldnt think what else to do with chapter. I couldnt decide whether to write more or end it here. Of course this isnt end of the story. Anyway I'm not quite sure if this turned out as good as I wanted it. I wanted Vic to do the MC Hammer dance but maybe next time I dont know. Well I hope this was as funny as I originally intended. Let me know what you think. Its not every day you see Gar dress up as Michael Jackson. hahaha. _

_Please review._

_Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter and enjoyed it. Seriously that meant alot you guys are the greatest. _

_The Green Gallant. _


	6. Cant Touch This

_Author's Note: All right guys, sorry about the wait. I hit a road block with this chapter a while back and hadnt been able to work on it since. But now I'm finally past it so I can update this long awaited chapter. I hope you guys like it. _

**Be Like That**

**Chapter 6**

After Gar finished his performance he got off the stage with Tara and went to get a coke from the table.

"That was great Gar. How did you learn to dance like that?" she asked him.

"Eh, I've had some pratice." he told her pouring himself a drink.

"Seriously that was amazing."

"Thanks Ter." he said.

"All right guys now its my turn." Vic said as he stood behind the mic.

"Yo Richard throw me a beat." he said.

His friend complied and started up the next song as it went out over the speakers Vic started twitching his shoulders side to side as he let the beat take over.

"You cant touch this!" he said into the mic and started dancing around on the stage.

"Yeow!" screamed Kori.

_U cant touch this_

_U cant touch this_

_U cant touch this (oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)_

_U cant touch this (oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)_

_My, my, my, my music hits me so hard _

_And makes me say "Oh my Lord thank you for blessing me_

_With a mind and two hyped feet."_

_It feels so good_

_When you know your sown _

_A Superdope homeboy from the Oaktown_

_And I'm known as such_

_And this is a beat-uh!_

_U cant touch this_

Vic started doing the MC Hammer dance and did the famous crabwalk from left to right. His friends cheered as he cocked his head at an angle and looked up at the ceiling as he went across and then back to the middle. And kicked his legs back together and pointed at his friends while he continued rapping.

_I told you homeboy_

_U cant touch this _(Vic did the Hammer shuffle to the left)

_Yeah that's how we livin' and you know_

_U cant touch this _(and then to the right.)

_Look in my eyes man_

_U cant touch this (_and changed it up by jogging in place pumping his arms and legs and spun around 3 times)

_Yo, let me bust the funky hits_

_U can touch this_

Vic changed it up again by doing a moonwalk, his friends laughed. And did a reverse Walking Man to the center of the room. And started stepping side to side as he went back to the beat. There was a knock at the door Rich and Gar opened it to see the Building Superintendent standing at the door. And the next instant chucked him down the flight of stairs into a trash can before shutting the door.

_Fresh new kicks and pants_

_You got it like that now you know you wanna dance_

_So move out of your seat_

_And get a fly girl and catch this beat_

_While it's rolling_

_Hold on_

_Pump a little bit and let em know it's going on_

_Like that_

_Like that _(Vic started thrusting his hips back and forth)

_Cold on a mission so fall on your back_ (and did just that)

_Let me know that your too much _

_And this is a beat_

_They cant touch_

The guys were dancing as Richard tried to imitate Vic's dance.

"Yo, I told you white boys cant dance!" Vic teased. His friends laughed.

_Yo I told you _

_U cant touch this_

_Why you standing there, man?_

_U cant touch this_

_Yo, sound the bell, school is in, sucker_

_U cant touch this_

_Give me a song or a rhythm_

_Making em sweat_

_Now they know_

_You talk about Hammer, you're talking about a show_

_That's hyped and tight_

_Singers are sweating so pass them a wipe_

_Or a tape to learn_

_What it is going to take in the 90s _

_To burn the charts_

_Legit either work hard or you might as well quit_

Vic took out a rag and wiped his brow.

"Ooh-wee, how much more of this do I have to do?" he asked.

_That's the word, because you know_

_U cant touch this_

_U cant touch this_

_Break it down!_

Vic went into Hammer dance as he glided back and forth his friends were still dancing.

_Stop! Hammer Time!_

_Go with the flow_

_It is said_

_That if you cant groove to this _

_Then you probably are dead_

_So wave your hands in the air_

_Bust a few moves, run your fingers through your hair _

_This is it for a winter_

_Dance to this an' your gonna get thinner_

_Move slide your rump_

_Just for a minute, let's all do the bump_

_Bump, bump, bump_

Kori and Tara smacked thier hips together as they continued dancing. Gar decided to play a prank and made the song go faster, forcing Vic to keep up with it and dance faster doing the Hammer shuffle. The guys laughed as they watched Vic try to keep up until he finally threw a CD case at Gar's head and knocked him to the ground and smacked the radio on the way down and made it return to normal while Vic returned to singing.

_Everytime you see me _

_The Hammer's just so hyped_

I'm dope on the floor

_And I'm magic on the mic_

_Now why would I ever stop doing this? _

_When others making records_

_That just done hit_

_I've toured around the world_

_From London to the Bay_

_Its Hammer, go Hammer, MC Hammer, Yo Hammer_

_And the rest can go play_

_Cant touch this_

_U cant touch this_

_U cant touch this_

_U cant touch this_

_Yeah, U cant touch this_

_Too hype, cant touch this_

_Yo, we outta here, cant touch this_

Vic held the mic in the air as his friends applauded, Gar finally got to his feet with a red line across his brow and clapped his hands weakly.

"That was great Vic!" Richard said as his friend came down from the stand.

"Thanks man." he said grabbing a towel.

"I didnt think anyone knew how to do the Hammer dance nowadays." Raven added.

"How did you learn to dance like that?" Kori asked.

"Lots of pratice." he told them.

"Vic had to download the music video on YouTube to get it. I think he rented out a video on it too." said Gar.

The guys laughed as Tara's phone started to vibrate. Setting down her drink she took it from her the side of her jeans and opened it, it was an incoming message.

"Oh my God! Gar take a look at this!" she said.

"What is it Tara?" he asked looking at the phone.

"My brother's been found alive. He's at a hospital." Tara looked up at him shocked.

"I-I thought he was dead." she told him.

"Is it alright if we come with you?" Rich asked.

"Yeah." she said.

"Come on guys!" Gar said as they raced out the door and down the stairs.

Arriving at the hospital a few minutes later. Tara raced in the door to the front desk.

"Yeah I got a message saying that my brother's in here. Name's Bryan Markov?" she asked the desk clerk. The lady checked the clipboard.

"Markov...yes he's in room 3203." she told them.

"Thank you!" Tara said running to the elevator. The woman stood over the counter as the rest ran to keep up.

Tara frantically jammed the button ordering the elevator to come down as the rest of the group made it. The door opened and rushed inside though there were several hospital staff in the elevator.

"Can you please take us to the Third Floor? It's an emergency." she begged.

"Sure." the scrub said pressing 3.

The elevator door opened up a minute later as the group rushed up the hallway to the check-in desk of that floor.

"I got a call saying my brother Bryan Markov was up here." she told them.

"Straight down the hall, 2 visitors at a time." she told them.

"Thank you!" Tara said rushing down the hallway.

"No running!" the nurse called.

Ignoring her Tara made her way down the crowded hallway to her brother's room.

"Tara wait, are you sure you want to do this? You dont know what kind of shape he's in." her boyfriend told her.

"He's my brother Gar."

"I know I'm just saying..."

"I know." she nodded, her voice was calmer now.

Taking his hand she opened the door and went inside. The hospital room was dimly lit since the blinds were closed, slowly they made their way across the hospital floor to where her brother lay on the other side of the blue curtain. Stopping at the edge she peeked across not sure what she might find, a pool of dread formed in the pit of her stomach as she inched across.

"Bryan?" she said. Taking her first full step across the divider to see her brother.

_To be continued_

_AN: All right I know you guys are going to hate me for this cliffhanger. So I'll leave it up to you. How should Bryan respond to seeing his sister? Should he be an amnesiac? Or should he recogonize her right away? The decision is yours. I hope you guys like this chapter and dont hate me. But I seriously didnt know where to take it next after the dance part. I'm so pathetic. Anyway thanks for being so patient for so long. The reason I updated is becuse my friend LadyNightWriter updated her fic 'And So It Is' which has been AWOL for about as long as this fic. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review_

_Green Gallant. _


	7. Bryan Returns

_Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. It's funny every time I hear the song Be Like That it reminds that I seriously need to update this fic. I'm sorry for the wait guys. I think your going to like this one. So of course picking up where we last left off. Tara had just discovered her brother alive in a hospital and ran like a bat out of hell to see him. Who can blame her right? Hope you guys like it. _

**Be Like That**

**Chapter 7**

**Bryan Returns**

"Who's there?" the young man asked.

As Tara inched across she saw her brother lying in bed with a bandage wrapped around his brow.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked and cautiously entered his side of the room.

"Yeah your Tara." He smiled. His sister breathed a huge sigh of relief and made her way over to him.

"You do remember. How are you feeling?" she asked, as she got ready to hug him.

"A little sore." He warned. The girl lurched back for a second not wanting to hurt him until he nodded and gestured her over.

"Come on give your brother a hug." He said inviting her over. He regretted it the next instant as she spilled over him and hugged him tight.

"Ok Tara! Tara!" he groaned.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she flew up and away from his body.

"Still a little sore." He said gruffly.

"What happened to you? Where have you been?! I thought you were dead!" she yelled.

Brian groaned as he tried to recall what happened.

"Ugh, I'm not entirely sure still a little fuzzy. From what I remember nurses said I was found wondering the streets think they said I was hit by a car or something." He said touching his temple as he tried to remember.

"No I'm sorry I don't remember anything else about It." he said.

"That's all right, I'm just glad your back." She said with tears forming in her eyes. He then turned his attention to Gar.

"So who's this guy?" he asked.

"This is Gar Logan, he's been looking after me for a while." She told him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bryan." He said sticking out his hand to shake Bryan's.

"Yeah likewise bro." he said shaking his hand warmly.

"So then what have you been up to since…you know?" he asked Tara.

His sister paused and wouldn't answer him. The elder Markov looked back at her concerned.

"Tara it's all right, you can tell Me." he said sitting up in his bed.

"You want me to tell him or should I?" Gar asked.

"No it's ok…I can tell him. Let's just say things have been easy for me for some time." she opened up.

"When our place burned down, I tried getting up mom and dad…" she told him.

_**_ The apartment building was engulfed in flames with it eating away at the flooring Tara raced down the hallway wearing just a nightgown as she pounded on her parents' door.

"Guys can you hear me? Open up the house is on fire!" she yelled pounding her hand against the door.

There was no answer Tara coughed and held her hand against her nose and mouth as she slammed her shoulder into the door in an attempt to jar it open, the door splintered and gave a little but it wasn't enough to open the door on her own and rammed the door two, three times with her skinny shoulder but it wasn't enough. The girl coughed as she fell to her knees at the foot of the door. The flames had begun to spread igniting the railing. Finding the strength she raced down the hallway to her brother's bedroom and began beating on it.

"Bryan!" she yelled. The door flew open as he took her in his arms.

"Come on let's get out of here!" he said ushering her across the burning hallway.

"I can't get their door open, I don't know if they're in there or not!" she yelled.

"Their fine we got to get you out of here." He said remaining brave for his sister.

They made their way to the stairs as the sides started to burn.

"We can't make it down there!" she told him.

"Oh yes we can!" he said taking her up in her arms and raced down the stairs as fast as he could carry her.

The top of the stairway started to collapse. The rest of the staircase gave way on them halfway down. Bryan and Tara yelled as he fell back and slid down the disintegrating stairway beneath them. Falling into the landing, never missing a beat he scooped her up in his arms again and made a break for the front door.

"Get your head down!" he yelled as she did so.

Crashing through the window the fell into the bushes outside the home tumbled through the foliage and got her to safety as the fire department arrived. Bryan delivered his sister into the arms of a fireman and collapsed on his hip.

"Son are you all right?" he asked the fireman bent down with Tara still in his arms.

"Yeah I'm good, get her to safety." He instructed as he tried to get up.

"We got to treat you as well." The fireman advised the boy.

"No I'm fine get her out of here!" he demanded.

The fireman turned and walked over to the ambulance. Bryan coughed covered in smoke and ash wheeled around to his hands and feet before rushing back inside. The fireman turned and saw him run back towards the house.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Bryan!" she yelled.

"Stop that man!" he yelled.

Bryan managed to dodge the other firemen and went around the back of the house.

"Damn kid's going to get himself killed!" the fireman said still holding Tara.

"Let me go!" Tara yelled and struggled to get loose.

"I can't let you do that." he said tightening his grip on the girl.

"Let me go!" she yelled and thrashed. The fireman handed her over to a waiting paramedic in an ambulance.

"Bryan! Bryan!" she yelled as the paramedic strapped her down in a stretcher.

On the other side of the house her brother mounted the fire escape and made his accent to the second story. A dog could be heard barking inside as Bryan forced open the bay window. A golden lab jumped into his arms as he stood at the entrance.

"Good boy Rob!" he said as he put the dog out on the fire escape.

The dog yelped as he jumped around on the iron grates scared out of his wits his fur badly singed. A fireman started to climb the ladder to reach the dog. Outside a ladder truck had begun dousing the fire with its powerful hose. Another fireman went ahead of the first one on the ladder as he went to retrieve Bryan while the second one went for the dog. Inside the floor was starting to give way in areas as the young adult went to find his parents and brother. With a running charge Bryan busted through the door into his parents bedroom splitting it in thirds. Getting a lay of the room he saw his parents in bed.

"No." he said. The ceiling was starting to crumble with hot embers raining down around him.

The second fireman entered the premises soon afterward and started screaming to grab the man's attention.

"Heeeey! You in here?! Answer me!!!" he yelled as he stepped lightly around the deteriorating floor. Until a section of it plunged in after one misstep. The flames were starting to overtake the house.

He saw an opening and rushed towards it.

"Kid are you in here?" he yelled.

Seeing Bryan he grabbed the young man by the back of his collar and pulled him out of the room.

"No! Stop! My parents are in there!" he yelled reaching out towards their bodies.

"There's nothing we can do for them!" the fireman yelled forcing him across the room.

"My brother's Greg's in the next room!" he yelled.

"All right!" the fireman nodded as they made their way down the hallway to the next room.

The two men kicked in the door and entered the room.

"Greg are you in here?!" yelled Brian.

The ceiling had finally collapsed where their parents' room was the wreckage now blocked the doorway to their room. Bryan went over to his brother's bed and shook him awake.

"Come on bro we don't have time for this!" he said.

"Forget it man he's gone." The fireman told him.

"I am not leaving him behind!" he yelled.

"There's no time. This place is coming down!" the fireman warned and pulled him away from his brother.

"No! Greg! Come on! Get up damn you! You bastard! Get the f#ck up now!" he screamed as the fireman dragged him out.

"It's too late! We have to get out of here now!" the fireman yelled trying to reason with him.

"That's my family! That's my whole god forsaken world!" he yelled fighting the fire fighter's grasp.

"I know that, but if we don't get out of here you'll be joining them." the fireman said as he led him towards the window.

"Well maybe I want to!" he yelled freeing his arm from his grasp.

"What about your sister? You want to leave her alone out there?" he said verbally slapping some sense into the elder Markov.

"With half her family gone, she needs you now more than ever." He said.

"All right let's get out of here." Bryan said.

"Now your thinking." He said the last section of the floor finally gave on them.

"Come on!" the fireman yelled getting them to the window.

"You go first, I'll follow." Bryan said.

As the fire ate away at the house three quarters of the floor collapsed into the level below and the ceiling along with it. The fireman began his decent as Bryan stood with one foot outside the window. As the rest of the house gave Bryan tumbled out the fire escape broke free of the wall and started to lean outward. The two men clung to dear life as it waned more and more laying out an angle. Out front everyone watched in horror as the house began to cave in. Fire fighters got back but continued blasting the blaze with their hoses Tara watched from the back of the ambulance as her house started to collapse. Bolts shot out of place as the fire escape went into it's final decent. The fire fighter lost his grip and fell to the ground below Bryan was still on top as it went down and knocked him into a nearby tree branch caught him by the midsection and knocked him out. The young man then toppled out of the branch and landed in the forest behind the house. The house finally caved in on itself and was a total loss. Tara couldn't believe it, everything she knew and loved gone in a flash. _**_

"After the fire I did the only thing I could, I live in one homeless shelter after another for a time before being kicked out on the streets…I lived in a refrigerator box for six months." She said with tears in her eyes. The look on his face was etched out of concern and disbelief.

"That was when Gar found Me." she said turning to him her voice breaking.

"He found me in North Park of all places and invited me out. I hid that I was homeless from him for quite a while till he finally dragged it out of Me." she said with a soft smile.

"And he invited me into his house." Fighting back tears.

"And he's been so good to me these past few days." She shook her head eyes puffy and on the brink of tears. Before finally succumbing to them and wrapped her arms around Gar. Bryan watched the exchange knowing that this guy has changed her life.

The young adult nodded his head before speaking.

"I commend you for helping her out. I can tell you guys mean a lot to each other." He said.

"Thanks man." Said Gar.

"I'm glad you were there for her when she needed you." he replied. Gar nodded his agreement.

"Hey I just did what any guy would do." he said meekly.

"Well it's an awesome thing you did for my sister, I really appreciate it bro." he said holding out his fist. Gar reached across the foot of the bed and bumped fists with him.

"Your all right, you know that?" he smiled.

"You too dude." Gar said.

"So anyway bro I have one question." Bryan said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Why are you dressed like Michael Jackson?" he asked.

_Author's Note: All right so what did you think of that? I decided to finally explain what happened to Bryan and reveal what went down the night of the fire. So what did you think of Bryan's characterization in the chapter? Let me know what you thought of everything and Happy Holidays. _

_Please review_

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
